Requiem for a Meow
by xXxShiningDarknessxXx
Summary: Kyle wakes up to Cartman in his room. Kyman. Pre-slash.


**AN: Well, this has defiantly been done before, but this is my version. I've always had this head canon, that if this happened, Cartman would go to Kyle. Hope you like it!**

**I don't own South Park. **

* * *

Requiem for a Meow

Kyle Broflovski could say with all sincerity that he hated Eric Cartman.

Everyone knew this, of course. It wasn't like he made an effort to hide it or pretend he didn't hate the assholes guts. He wasn't the only one either. The fatass made it easy for people to hate him. With all the things he'd done and said, how could anyone _not_ hate him.

Kyle just happened to hate him _more_.

He deserved it, of course, the no good sonofabitch. He belittled Kyle's people, insulted Kyle every chance he got and didn't hesitate to threaten Kyle's life a number of times. Sometimes Kyle just wished Cartman would just leave him alone, but that would, and could, never happen.

Not that Kyle hadn't ever tried to get rid of Cartman. He did, but the fucking asshole somehow wormed his way back into Kyle's life every single time. Kyle had given up trying years ago.

Kyle had never thought he would ever really like or care for Eric Cartman. Never sympathize with such an asshole.

Until now.

Kyle knew something was wrong before he had really been awake. Half asleep, he suddenly became aware of another presence. Ironically enough, this wasn't the first time he had woken this way. A certain fatass had a habit of sneaking into his room during the night for whatever stupid reason he had that week.

It was for that reason when Kyle was fully awake that he immediately grew angry. Sitting up, Kyle turned on his lamp and snapped his angry eyes to Cartman, who was sat crossed legged at the end of Kyle's bed, staring blankly at Kyle.

Ignoring Cartman's weird behaviour, Kyle scowled.

"What the fuck, Cartman?! What are you doing here?" He asked, voice in a sharp whisper to not wake up his parents.

He watched Cartman blink slowly, as though just realizing he was being addressed or even just realizing Kyle was even awake, before tilting his head forward, fine brown hair falling over his eyes.

He stayed silent.

Kyle growled, pointing toward his door.

"Get the fuck out of here fatass! Go home and stop coming here in the middle of the night! It's creepy." He demanded.

Cartman still didn't answer. It was almost like he didn't even hear Kyle.

Kyle frowned, turning to look at his alarm clock. In red flashing neon it said 2:14. He turned back to Cartman, suddenly very tired.

"Cartman, it's 2:14. Why the hell are you here?" He snapped, with less venom than before. He just wanted Cartman to leave so he could go back to sleep. He was exhausted.

Cartman grew tense, but he still refused to look up at Kyle or speak. It was testing Kyle's patients.

After a few seconds of silence, Cartman finally spoke. His voice was quiet and scratchy, like he hadn't spoken in a long time.

"I can't go home, Kahl." He whispered, emotionlessly.

Kyle faltered some, not sure which direction Cartman was trying to go with this.

"How come?" He questioned, suspiciously.

Silence.

Kyle threw his hands in the air.

"Oh, come on! If you're not going to tell me, you might as well go home, fatass, because I'm not go-"

Kyle was interrupted when Cartman finally looked up. His eyes were red, but he wasn't crying. He looked both sad and angry at the same time. He didn't seem to know which emotion to settle on. Hands turning into fist's, the other boy practically shouted.

"Mr. Kitty died, okay! That's why I'm here, Kahl. _I_-_I_-_I_..." Cartman broke off, lower lip trembling, a confused look in his eyes.

He glanced away, ignoring Kyle's shocked look.

"I don't know why I'm here, though. It's not like you care, you stupid Jew." He muttered, fists tightening, eyes snapped shut as he shook his head. Despite his words, he didn't make a move to leave.

Kyle stared at Cartman, mouth open and not sure how to proceed. He had never had to think what would happen if Cartman's cat died, though if he had, he had never thought Cartman would come to him. It didn't really make sense, but here they were, so maybe there was a little sense to it, somehow.

Kyle shook his head. Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"I do care, Cartman. You loved that cat. Even I knew that." Cartman's breath hitched at that and Kyle winced. Cartman wasn't looking at him, instead choosing to stare at Kyle's blanket, fingers twisting in it.

Without thinking, Kyle leaned forward, placing his hand on Cartman's shoulder. Cartman hesitantly looked up at Kyle, eyes searching. For what, Kyle wasn't sure.

Kyle smiled sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Cartman." He voiced.

Still feeling awkward, Kyle went to move away, only for Cartman to suddenly jump forward, wrapping his arms around Kyle and sobbing into his shoulder as though Kyle's words had been some sort of cue.

Kyle sat, blinking dumbly, arms stretched out on either side of him. After a few seconds filled with the sounds of Cartman's crying, Kyle placed his hands lightly on Cartman's back, feeling uncomfortable.

Kyle didn't say anything else and neither did Cartman. They both stayed silent; no other words were needed. Eventually, Cartman's sobs died down, but he didn't move from Kyle's arms.

After a few beats of silence, Cartman whispered, voice hoarse.

"Thanks, Kahl."

Kyle closed his eyes, sighing.

"Your welcome, fatass."

They fell asleep that way, with Cartman half in Kyle's arms and half stretched across Kyle's bed and Kyle with a new perspective on the asshole named Eric Cartman.

* * *

**So, how was it? Did you like it? Tell me in a review, please!**

**-xXxShiningDarknessxXx-**


End file.
